El Momento
by MittaM
Summary: El momento en el que uno se encuentra siempre puede cambiar. Es algo incontrolable e inevitable


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Decidi colocar las notas al inicio de los fics. De esa manera se puede saber mejor de que trata la historia y saber de antemano lo que pensaba mientras la hacia.

En esta ocacion decidi crear una historia en torno a Zuko y Katara. Por mi parte siento que esa pareja es un placer pecaminoso, pues la esperanza de que ocurra es increible aun cuando quizas no sea el caso.

Utilize los estados emocionales que tienen ambos a partir del capitulo 313. Zuko esta mas sumiso, ya que no siente necesidad de entrar en conflictos con los demas. Por su parte, Katara ha desarrollado un sarcasmo y rencor en contra de Zuko, algo que siento, no queda para nada en su caracter.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**El momento**

Algunas veces las situaciones en las que uno se encuentra cambian. Era algo totalmente inevitable. Uno podía acostumbrarse durante años a un estilo de vida, pero un cambio del destino puede llevar a uno a un lugar y ambiente totalmente distinto. Sabiendo de primera mano lo que era aquella sensación, volver a experimentarla no fue una experiencia tan traumática, o al menos no como en otras ocasiones.

Tenia que reconocer que esta ultima vez fue un poco más cargada que las anteriores, aunque todas las vivencias anteriores tenían una relación común. Después de todo, muchas cosas había vivido en aquel tiempo. 2 años en busca del perdón y la aceptación de su padre. 2 años de destierro y de humillación. 2 años en los que su vida se enfoco en la vida de otra persona; una vida que tenia que extinguirse para que la suya volviera a iluminarse.

Descansando en barcos, pueblos, cabañas abandonadas, incluso el aire libre. Pasar hambre, frío, miedo, desprecio. Vivir en la triste realidad de que estaba a la caza de una vida ajena para su beneficio propio, para recuperar una vida que, estaba seguro, le había sido arrebatada.

Y en efecto, después de mucho tiempo y situaciones que no desearía volver a acordarse nuevamente, logro recuperar la vida que se le había arrebatado de forma injusta. Volvió a pisar su casa, descansar en su tierra natal, vivir bajo el peso que su posición le otorgaba, y sobre todo, ser visto. No importaba si fuese como un príncipe o como un hijo, sino solo ser visto por el. Era lo que mas le importaba.

Y ahora todo eso nuevamente había quedado en el pasado. Su palacio se había vuelto un pequeño cuarto, su titulo se había vuelto el de un exiliado, y la vista de su padre se había apartado de nuevo, esta vez quizás para siempre.

Mirando el techo de aquella habitación en silencio, mientras estaba recostado en la cama, Zuko pensó lentamente todo lo que había transcurrido hasta ese momento. Aunque intentara extender los pensamientos lo más posible, sentía como si todo lo que había vivido hubiese pasado en solo unos segundos, como un parpadeo.

Suspiro suavemente y se enfoco en su estado actual. Ahora se encontraba en otra misión, una mucho más importante que todo lo que pudo haber vivido hasta el momento. Ahora se encontraba acompañando al Avatar, enseñándole el arte del control del fuego, el elemento faltante para completar su entrenamiento.

Era imposible no sentirse incomodo en ese momento, y el lo sabia. Por mas nobles que fuesen sus intenciones, había entrado en el circulo personal de aquellas personas a las que había maltratado durante tanto tiempo. No había forma de que ese gesto de bondad equilibrara la balanza de maldad que había inclinado en su contra. Era una realidad. Triste, pero la realidad al fin.

De forma más profunda, sabia que ni siquiera fue aceptado de forma democrática. De hecho, la situación le fue de favor para ser aceptado en el grupo. Si hubiesen tenido un mayor margen de opciones, jamás hubieran aceptado siquiera su presencia. Eso era seguro.

De una forma u otra, debía hacerse a la idea de que eso ya no importaba. Quizás algunos aun tengan dudas de su presencia, y otros quizás nunca sentirán por el otra cosa que no sea odio, pero debía tener claro que su intención en ese grupo era algo mas que encontrar perdón y aceptación. Era dar el último aporte a la esperanza del mundo, y esto era dar la última enseñanza al Avatar.

Recordó la mañana hasta el atardecer de este día. Al haber estado a su lado mientras buscaban a los maestros de fuego originales, pudo ver, aunque sea de manera muy superficial, las facetas humanas del Avatar.

Aunque en el pasado no era más que un trofeo, un boleto hacia su honor, ahora se trataba de una persona que había conocido y con la que empezaría a interactuar.

No. Mucho más que eso, vio en el Avatar a un niño. Tan simple como eso. Vio un niño sobre el cual caía una responsabilidad mayor que la de cualquier persona, incluso la de un rey. Vio un niño cuyo futuro era el futuro de otros. El Avatar era una figura de esperanza, de justicia, pero en la parte mas baja de su contexto, el Avatar era un ser humano con emociones, sentimientos y personalidad.

Aun siendo tan joven, al ver aquel niño seguir creciendo, avanzando y luchando, no por su gloria o su fama, sino por el deber que tiene ante el mundo, uno no puede pero evitar sentirse abrumado en su presencia. Aunque no lo quisiese, el era alguien que inspiraba respeto, perseverancia, y sobre todo esperanza.

Zuko sonrió al pensar en la justicia que hace el destino sobre los que lo merecen. Según tenia entendido, al momento de despertar en este tiempo extraño y hostil para el, se encontró inmediatamente con personas que lo acogieron y cuidaron, no por el valor de su titulo, sino por ser simplemente lo correcto. Por ser algo que una persona con corazón haría hacia alguien que en su situación. Era agradable verlo de esa forma, pues era justo pensar que era protegido por el destino. Después de todo, se lo merecía.

Antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, Zuko recordó algo mas que descubrió del Avatar. Entre las pocas cosas superficiales que aprendió hoy, hubo una que era profunda, propia e íntima del Avatar.

Había aprendido su nombre. Aprendió que se llamaba Aang. Sabia que debía referirse a el por su nombre de ahora en adelante. Hacerlo de otra manera seria grosero y deshonrado. Se merecía ese respeto y mucho más.

Esos últimos pensamientos que tuvo fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Había cerrado la puerta, no porque deseaba privacidad, sino para ahorrarles a las personas que tenían que soportar su presencia de que tuvieran el menor contacto con el posible.

-La cena.

Si darle tiempo a reconocer la voz, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Entre ella paso la maestro agua que acompañaba al avatar, mejor dicho, que acompañaba a Aang. Recordarla fue cuestión de un instante, aunque su nombre no le llego a su mente en un primer momento. Todavía no se había dirigido a ella por su nombre.

Su mirada era de desprecio y molestia. Las manos con las que sujetaba la bandeja con el plato de comida estaban apretadas canalizando la cólera que sentía. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, sin decir una sola palabra.

Zuko se sentó sobre la cama y la miro atentamente lo más rápido que pudo. Sus ropas, su cabello, sus facciones. Ella había cambiado mucho en el pasar de las veces que se habían encontrado. Sabía los cambios de su nivel de habilidad con su arte de agua, pero nunca había podido percatarse del aspecto físico, humano de ella o de los que la acompañaban.

Al darse cuenta que estaba esperando a que tomara la bandeja, Zuko se levanto rápidamente. Bajo la cabeza levemente como creía que debía hacer, y extendió las manos para tomar la bandeja.

Al ver la bandeja cruzar por su vista y chocar el piso violentamente hizo que Zuko levantara la vista. Aquella chica había soltado la bandeja a propósito antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, haciendo que el plato quedara en el suelo junto con la bandeja. La expresión de la chica era bastante fuerte, con los brazos cruzados, y una sensación de rechazo emanando de ella. Por algún motivo, en ese momento había recordado su nombre, el cual choco su mente de igual forma que la charola el suelo.

-No tengo por que darte la bandeja en tus manos. No soy tu sirvienta. Ni siquiera tengo conmigo la intención de darte comida.

Sus palabras eran fuertes y amargas. Zuko las asimilo todas sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Fueran verdad o solo fruto del rencor en contra de el, ella tenia el derecho de expresarse ante el de esa forma.

-Lo entiendo. Gracias –Respondió Zuko tímidamente, mientras asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Al volver a verla, vio que su rabia no había disminuido, sino que quizás había empeorado, ya que apretaba sus manos con fuerza, y sus ojos parecían brillar fieramente.

-¡No quiero las gracias de ti! No quiero que te dirijas a mí en cualquier forma posible. No deseo saber que estas con nosotros. No quiero saber que existes.

Aun sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse, Zuko prefirió guardar silencio. Bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a recoger la bandeja, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe del lado izquierdo de su cara, que hizo que girara aturdido y le hiciera sentir un ardor intenso.

La sorpresa de la bofetada que había recibido fue el mayor motivo por el cual le había afectado tanto. Sentía la picazón del golpe, y aun sobre su cicatriz, creía sentir la silueta de la mano con la que había recibido el castigo plasmada en su cara.

Recobro la compostura en un momento y volvió a mirarla. Pudo leer en su mirada el arrepentimiento que tenia por haber hecho aquella acción, pero el rencor y la cólera ahogaban violentamente esa piedad interna. Tenía los dientes apretados y los hombros elevados en forma ofensiva.

-Katara, yo…

Aunque vio como una nueva bofetada se dirigía a su rostro, Zuko no hizo nada para evitarla, y su rostro recibió de lleno la mano de Katara. A diferencia de la primera, esta vez no tambaleo aturdido, pero la fuerza del golpe hizo que girara la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre! –Exclamo Katara un tanto alterada. Al escuchar su tono de voz, Zuko sabía que estaba respondiendo al estado emocional en el que se encontraba -. No te atrevas a tenerlo en tu boca. No quiero. Detesto escucharlo de ti.

La zona del golpe ardía sobremanera, especialmente la parte en la que su piel estaba quemada.

En ese momento, se percato de que había algo mas doloroso en ella que el maltrato físico que el estaba recibiendo. En un plano emocional, esa chica, Katara, estaba volviéndose un reflejo de su pasado. Movida por la ira, incapaz de pensar separada de esa emoción. Peor aun, se estaba volviendo alguien que no era ella.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el tiempo que estuvo con ella atrapada en la cueva en Ba Sing Se. Aun siendo enemigos, su naturaleza fue incapaz de no sentir compasión al haberse expresado de forma humilde, adolorida frente a ella. Ella era una mujer noble, bondadosa, de una naturaleza muy hermosa.

Sin embargo, frente a el no solo se encontraba el cascaron superficial de ese ser, el cual estaba siendo consumido por dentro con ira, odio, impulso, frustración. Sabía que dentro de ella debía haber un gran choque de emociones y pensamientos, que debían estar atormentándola. Zuko sabía lo doloroso de esa sensación, lo repulsivo y doloroso de ser llevado por el mal camino en contra de su propia voluntad.

Lo que era peor, en ese momento, quien le estaba causando todo ese dolor era la persona frente a ella. Incapaz de aguantarlo todo dentro de ella, saber que alguien que le ha causado tanto sufrimiento directa o indirectamente se encuentra al alcance de ella en faz de aliado fue demasiado para controlar. De seguro había intentado evitar una situación como esta, pero había llegado a su límite, y no vio marcha atrás. Ese resultado ahora se encontraba frente a el. Una persona amable e inocente destruida y pervertida por dentro, siendo lo que no es, y quizás haciendo algo que detesta: Hacer sufrir a los demás.

Zuko sintió la garganta seca cuando sintió el remordimiento de aquella escena. Movido por el deseo de intentar traerle paz, abrió los ojos lentamente y volteo el rostro nuevamente hacia ella. Pudo ver que sus manos temblaban suavemente y su rostro estaba cansado. Aunque le dolía ser aquella persona en ese momento, aun podía verse ira acumulada dentro de ella, envenenándola, destruyéndola.

-Katara.

Un triste gemido se escapo de los labios de Katara. Movida por aquel acto de burla y desprecio, levanto por tercera vez su mano derecha. No quería admitir que se sentía despreciable el tratarlo de esa manera, pero se vio imposible de reaccionar de otra manera.

Diviso la trayectoria del golpe, y cerro los ojos mientras arremetía con la mano. Sin embargo, sintió como el ataque se detuvo bruscamente, mientras su brazo quedo inmovilizado en el aire. Un rápido movimiento, y la muñeca de Katara se vio aprisionada por la mano de Zuko, quien detuvo el golpe sin ningún esfuerzo.

Al encontrarse vencida de forma tan fácil, Katara maldijo para sus adentros. Deseaba recibir la misma mirada de odio que le ofrecía a Zuko, pero este la miraba con una mirada profunda, pensativa. Se sintió dominada y derrotada ante esa mirada calmada y controlada, a diferencia de la suya, producto de su falta de control y frustración.

El desorden que tenía en su mente en aquel momento era mas del que podía soportar. Sintió por dentro la necesidad de llorar, de rebelarse, de pedir ayuda ante su situación, pero no quería hacerlo frente a el. Creía que jamás se perdonaría bajar todas sus defensas frente a el, quedar vencida bajo sus pies al no ser capaz de hacerle frente en su propia naturaleza, sino en una totalmente ajena a la suya.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas eran inminentes. Sentía como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de ellas con rapidez a medida que su voluntad disminuía cada vez más. Zuko aun la miraba de la misma manera que antes. Se sintió desnuda y desprotegida frente a esa mirada, la cual seria el elemento final que haría que estallara en llanto, dolor y tristeza frente a el. Sabía que quedaría derrotada, y no había nada que podía hacer.

Sin darse cuenta, haciendo que un gemido de sorpresa saliera de lo más interno de ella, Zuko había soltado su mano y se había acercado hacia ella. Sintió como sus manos rodeaban su cintura y su cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro de la forma mas suave que pudo imaginar.

En ese momento, en aquel cuarto, el ser abrazada de forma tan amable por la persona hacia la que sentía tanto desprecio fue uno de los golpes mas dolorosos que había sentido. Recibir esa muestra de afecto, de compasión por parte de esa persona fue más de lo que pudo aguantar. No era capaz de mover un músculo, su mano liberada aun estaba en el aire en la misma posición en la que estaba, y su cuerpo se sentía frío y rígido.

Zuko había cerrado los ojos. Espero en silencio la reacción de Katara mientras se acurrucaba en su hombro. La sujetaba de forma delicada, por si quería zafarse de el en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, no recibió ninguna respuesta de resistencia por parte de ella. Repentinamente, unas contracciones que salían de su pecho revelaron la situación de Katara.

Incapaz de aguantarlo por más tiempo, Katara estallo en llanto y. Dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos, y su pecho se contraía esporádicamente con cada sollozo. Siendo su único apoyo en el momento, correspondió el abrazo de Zuko, y hundió su rostro en su hombro, donde gemía y se desahogaba de su frustración. Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Zuko, no para hacerle daño, sino para intentar aguantar la situación en la que estaba. Su mente estaba en blanco. Lo único que quería en ese momento era llorar, tan solo eso.

Katara se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Zuko. Este, aunque era capaz de soportar su peso, decidió ir bajando lentamente, hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo. Aquella posición debía ser mejor para Katara. Quizás ya no tenia fuerzas siquiera para mantenerse en pie.

Zuko escullaba el llanto de Katara en silencio. Quería hacerla sentir con privacidad, por lo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo. De vez en cuando frotaba suavemente su espalda, lo que hacia que Katara reanudara la fuerza del abrazo.

Después de un tiempo, Zuko sintió como los sollozos de Katara eran cada vez menos. Sintió como fue disminuyendo la fuerza del abrazo, aunque no rompió la distancia que tenían. Al igual que Zuko hacia con ella, sintió como sus manos frotaban su espalda lentamente, haciendo que el abrazo se sintiera mas suave, amable.

-No quiero sentirme así Zuko. Lo detesto –Replico Katara repentinamente, con la voz aunque quebrada por el estado en el que se encontraba -. Pero siento tanta ira, tanta rabia.

Zuko prefirió no decir nada. Lo mejor era dejar que Katara sacara todo lo que quisiera decir de su pecho. Ya tendría otro momento para responderle.

-Se siente tan doloroso sentir que debo perdonarte, sentir que debo olvidar lo que has hecho en el pasado. Se que es lo correcto, pero muy por dentro no deseo hacerlo. Quiero odiarte. No quiero sentir compasión ni amistad hacia ti. Me siento enferma conmigo misma. Detesto ser la persona piadosa que soy.

El sentir que Zuko se movía hizo que Katara se detuviera en ese momento.

Rompiendo el abrazo, Zuko alejo su cuerpo hasta mirar cara a cara a Katara. Lagrimas caían de sus ojos y sus labios temblaban a causa de su estado, pero su rostro volvía a ser como el de antes. Ya no había señales de conflictos internos. Ahora solo estaba ella, sufriendo a causa de su propia naturaleza.

Un poco dudoso al principio, Zuko levanto lentamente su mano. La acerco lentamente al rostro de Katara, y muy gentilmente, detuvo una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Katara cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto de su piel con los dedos de Zuko. Por un momento no se sintió mortificada, sino abrumada. Aun con todo lo que le había hecho ese día, Zuko solo había sido amable, gentil, humano con ella. Pensar en todo esto solo hizo que su desprecio consigo misma se mantuviera presente, por lo que se vio incapaz de abrir los ojos y mirar a Zuko.

-No te hagas esto Katara. No digas eso.

Escuchar su nombre de nuevo en sus labios hizo que su corazón saltara un latido. Abrió los ojos tímidamente y se encontró con los de Zuko, los cuales brillaban intensamente, llenos de fuerza, de pasión. Katara se sintió atravesada por esta mirada, pero mantuvo el contacto visual.

La mano que había tocado el rostro de Katara volvió a hacerse presente. Esta vez, sus dedos se colocaron sobre su frente, y suavemente empezaron un recorrido hacia abajo.

La emoción que emitía aquella caricia hizo que Katara volviera a soltar nuevas lágrimas. Sentía el rose de los dedos dibujando su rostro, dejando un rastro de calor por donde pasaban. Era envolvente, asfixiante. Aquel momento estaba tan cargado de emociones que parecía insoportable.

Al llegar a la barbilla, la mano de Zuko se dirigió hacia una de las mejillas. Dudo un poco, pero dejo reposar su mano encima de la mejilla, la cual emitía un tierno calor, producto de la sangre que fluía a toda velocidad.

Incapaz de contenerse, Katara inclino su rostro hacia la mano de Zuko. Se dejo hundir por el calor que emitía ese nuevo contacto entre ellos. Sintió como su rostro se ruborizaba, pero no le importo. En ese momento la vergüenza no tenía ningún significado. Sentía como si todo su ser pudiese ser contenido en aquella mano que sujetaba su mejilla. Era una sensación muy hermosa.

-Podrás odiarme todo lo que quieras, nunca intentare pedirte un sentimiento positivo de tu parte, se que no lo merezco. Pero algo que odiaras más que eso, será odiarte a ti misma. Dudar de tu naturaleza. Convertirte en alguien que no eres, o peor aun, alguien que detestes.

Katara escucho aquellas sensatas palabras con el corazón abierto. Inconcientemente llevo sus manos hacia la mano de Zuko en su rostro. La envolvió con las suyas y apretó fuertemente.

-No vale la pena que pienses en mi o en lo que haya hecho. Tienes un deber, un compromiso con el Avatar, con Aang. Debes estar a su lado. La verdadera tu. Su maestra de agua y su amiga. Se merece eso de ti. Merece todo el tiempo y cariño que le has dado desde el comienzo. Eso le bastara en el momento que requiera coraje, valor. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Katara asintió suavemente con la cabeza. Dirigió la mano de Zuko hacia abajo, y la entrelazo con la suya delicadamente. Su otra mano busco la otra de el, y también entrelazo los dedos, sintiendo el roce de los suyos con los de el. Abrió los ojos, y se preparo para la reacción que su corazón sentiría al momento de abrirlos.

Al hacer contacto con sus ojos, Katara apretó suavemente sus manos con las de Zuko. Al sentir la falta de aire al ver su rostro, el calor interno que sentía, la reacción de su cuerpo y el estallido de emociones, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

Como había pensado Zuko antes de que ella entrara, Katara pensó en las diferentes situaciones en las que el destino nos colocaba. Había empezado su travesía como una simple aldeana en la tribu del sur de agua, y había crecido hasta ser una gran maestro de agua, compañera y amiga del Avatar, la esperanza para el fin de la guerra.

Y todo aquello que había pasado en todo ese tiempo se encontraba actualmente en este momento. En este pequeño cuarto, en un antiguo templo de maestros de aire, el amor se había liberado de su corazón, con una fuerza implacable, indetenible.

En el pasado había perdido a su madre, y vivió mucho sufrimiento. El futuro le deparaba una guerra, más dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero ambos tiempos no eran ese momento. En ese momento había felicidad, había esperanza, deseo. En ese momento ella se encontraba en éxtasis, alegre de estar viva, de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, y de vivir lo que estaba viviendo.

Zuko miraba el rostro de Katara, radiante de felicidad. No pudo evitar corresponderle la sonrisa, mientras creía sentir los sentimientos de Katara inundando la habitación, los cuales se mezclaban con los de el, los cuales también se habían hecho presentes. Quizás había sido la situación, quizás algún arrebato pasajero, o quizás algo mas, pero en ese momento estaba ocurriendo, y era lo que había que tomar en cuenta.

En ese día, en aquel cuarto, el amor se estaba haciendo presente, y los que estaban en aquella habitación lo escucharon y pensaban dejarse llevar por el.

Fin.


End file.
